Chapter 1
"I found that living is a war... a little early for my age... Living is a war. After dad died, mom left me and my two younger siblings... and didn't come back... we searched for two years... but didn't find anything. Taking the twins to kindergarten every morning is very hard. I kinda understand mom on this respect... still, starting this year, they manage to come home by themselves holding hands together... I can count on my hands the amount of times I had breakfast at home in the last two years." -'Song Jae Gu', "Chapter 1" Chapter 1 is the first chapter of the Girl the Wild's series. Synopsis The chapter opens up with two events taking place, one where Song Jae Gu is preparing breakfast for his younger siblings on his and their first day of school; and the other where Queen is participating in the kickboxing title match for the title of the champion. In Queen's match, it is revealed that she has downed the kickboxing champion Kim Hye Shin for the fourth time. Soon enough Kim Hye Shin struggles up to stand but Queen tells her to stay down, otherwise, she'll die. Hye Shin begins to curse Queen, but Queen delivers a destructive high kick to Hye Shin and knocks out the kickboxing champion. She is then declared the victor and the new female champion of kickboxing. It is then stated by the commentator, that she has already "conquered" taekwando, karate, mixed martial arts, and now kickboxing. In Song Jae Gu's story, he narrates about his life, explaining how hard his life is and how his father died which caused his mother to abandon him and his siblings shortly after. He prepares his younger siblings - Song Jae Som and Song Jae Hyung, fried eggs on their first day of school. As Jae Hyung complains about wanting sausage and Jae Hyung complains about being sleepy, Jae Gu promises them that he'll make sausage the next day if they can eat in ten minutes. After they eat, he fixes a fully dressed Jae Hyung's hair as Jae Som, who is still in his undergarments, watches the highlights of Queen's kickboxing tile match, which took place the day before. He tells him to dress himself and turns off the television. Next, Jae Gu escorts his younger siblings to their bus and narrates on how he kind of understands his mother on that respect. He also narrates how his younger siblings now know how to walk home holding hands by themselves. During his commute to school, he eats his breakfast which includes bread and coffee milk. He also narrates how he can count on his fingers the number of times he has eaten breakfast in his own home. As he walks, he thinks to himself on how happy he is that his school is so close to his home. The scene then switches to Queen's commute to school. She leaves her limo and decides to walk on foot. Her chauffeur tells her he can drive her to school, but she simply tells him not to be late when picking her up. A girl wearing a red track suit and riding a bike then arrives behind Queen. Moon Young reveals to be trying to beat the limo in a race, but had failed according to Queen. Moon Young then states she'll eventually succeed, and Queen then says her thick hips would burst in the process, which irritates Moon Young. As girls walk out of an alley and begins to whisper about Queen being there, Moon Young gives her opinions on the match. She tells her that Queen was playing around too much, and then asks if it was actually difficult. Moon Young states she'll then take the opportunity to counter and accelerates, but accidentally crashes into Song Jae Gu who was walking out of the alley and eating breakfast. He stumbles back and bumps into Queen, causing his bread to fall on the ground and his coffee milk to explode all over her. He asks if he has to pay for the laundry bill, and Queen tells him to pay for the stockings (130) and shoes (150), which he does. When he arrives at school, he realizes he is the only male student in the entire school. It then cuts back to Moon Young and Queen who are still where they were. Queen Stands there speechless with the 130 and 150 won in her hands as Lee Moon Young simply laughs. Jae Gu did not realize she was referring in ten thousands and what she meant was 1,300,000 and 1,500,000 won. . Category:Chapters